Cat & hat
by Telinay
Summary: Si a los gatos no les gusta Juvia, entonces a ella tampoco le gustarán esos pequeños felinos. Aunque ver a uno sobre la cabeza de Gray, quizás le parecería adorable. [Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.]
1. Adoptar una mascota

¡Bienvenidos sean!

Este Fic es para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro 413 days!. La dinámica consiste en que me asignan lo que le gusta y no le gusta al personaje elegido (en este caso yo elegí a Juvia), entonces tengo que desarrollar la idea y traérselas a ustedes en forma de drabble.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. La imagen usada en este Fic tampoco es de mi propiedad, investigué un poco y al parecer pertenece a: Yoriru. Dejaré el link de su tumblr.

yoriru . tumblr . com (recuerden quitar los espacios xD).

 _No le gustan: los gatos._

¡A leer!

* * *

 **Adoptar una mascota**

.

.

.

Se quedó viendo fijamente la jaula de uno de los animales del albergue, hasta que él pegó en el cristal su pequeña pata.

—Que adorable eres.

Con cuidado dio un toque leve en el cristal para llamar la atención del felino. Eso pareció molestar al gato quien abrió su boca completamente enseñándole sus pequeños colmillos. En lugar de parecer molesto, el animal daba un aspecto bastante adorable. Sin embargo, la joven mujer hizo un puchero por la reacción de la mascota que planeaba adoptar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Juvia?

Juvia respingó por la sorpresa de escuchar la voz del encargado del albergue de animales.

—Gray-sama— Los ojos de ella se iluminaron. No pudo evitarlo. —Juvia creyó necesario conocer a los gatos.

— ¿Molestándolos es tu manera?—Juvia se desconcertó por la acusación, pues ella no recordaba haberle hecho algo malo al pequeño felino.

—Juvia no hizo nada— se defendió un poco dubitativa. No era extraño que ella fuera una molestia para los demás sin que tuviera la intención de serlo; por supuesto que los animales no estaban descartados.

—Hiciste esto— Gray imitó el movimiento que ella antes había hecho en el cristal. —ellos lo detestan, a cualquier animal le molesta. De por sí ver las caras de las personas es incómodo para ellos.

Juvia asintió, y prometió no volver a ser tan desconsiderada con las mascotas del albergue. Si ella hubiera sabido, no habría intentado captar la atención del felino de esa manera. Gray abrió la jaula de cristal y sacó al gato de ella. Después de hacerle unos cariños al animalito, se lo pasó. Juvia lo sujetó con mucho cuidado.

El gato se acurrucó en el pecho de ella, eso la hizo sonreír. Sin embargo, no pasaron más de dos segundos cuando el gato, sin aviso alguno, se levantó un poco y empezó a arañarle el rostro. Juvia sólo cerró los ojos e intentó alejarlo de su cara. Gray lo apartó al instante en que procesó la situación y lo volvió a meter en su jaula.

— ¿Estás bien?—sonaba preocupado.

—Juvia lo está.

—Déjame ver— Gray acercó una de sus manos a la mejilla izquierda de ella. Al parecer, el rasguño más visible era ahí. — te traeré algo para el ardor.

Juvia asintió y se quedó en su lugar. El maullido del gato se escuchó y ella volteó a verlo. Ambos hicieron contacto visual. Después, el animal simplemente se echó en la cama que tenían para él dentro de la jaula. Juvia sólo acarició el cristal.

—A Juvia no le gustas— confesó. —ni a ti te gusta Juvia.

—Déjame ver tu mejilla— Gray había llegado.

Él untó de inmediato la pomada para el ardor en el rasguño. Juvia se sonrojó por el contacto del chico.

—Gray-sama.

— ¿Sí?

Gray seguía concentrado en su tarea de aplicar el ungüento.

—A Juvia no le gustan los gatos— Gray rió por el tono infantil que ella usó para decir aquello.

—Quédate quieta— pidió sin aun dejar de reír.

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado!


	2. Sombrero felino

Segundo y último capítulo de este fic para el reto de iniciación.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. La imagen usada en este Fic tampoco es de mi propiedad, investigué un poco y al parecer pertenece a: Yoriru. Dejaré el link de su tumblr.

yoriru. tumblr. com 

_Le gustan: los sombreros_

* * *

 **Sombrero felino**

.

.

.

Juvia estaba sentada en la silla tras el mostrador. Gray e había pedido cuidar del albergue por un rato mientras él se ocupaba de algunos animales. Ella había accedido sin ningún problema, pero se comenzaba a aburrir.

Dio el último sorbo al jugo de uva que tomaba y se levantó para ir a cerrar las puertas. Le gustaba ser de ayuda para Gray, pero ella tenía que regresar a su casa pronto, así que fue a la parte trasera a buscarlo.

Tocó su rostro y sintió el curita que Gray le había puesto en el rasguño de su mejilla izquierda. Al parecer sí había sido un rasguño profundo. Siguió caminando mientras escuchaba los maullidos y ladridos de los animales.

Mientras más caminaba, una voz se escuchaba más clara. Ella estaba segura que se trataba de Gray. Se asomó por una abertura de la puerta y lo que vio le provocó la carcajada más sonora de su vida.

Gray se percató de la presencia de Juvia y de inmediato se giró hacia ella.

— ¡Deja de reír!

Juvia se limpió unas lagrimillas que salieron a causa de la risa y asintió. Sin embargo, ver a Gray con un pequeño gato sobre su cabeza mientras se veía en un viejo espejo del lugar, no era algo por lo que fuera fácil dejar de reír.

— ¿Por qué está haciendo eso?—Juvia se acercó más a él.

—Nada especial— Gray bajó al gato. —sólo creí que sería divertido.

Juvia se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Gray-sama— llamó.

— ¿Qué?

—Parecía tener un sombrero en su cabeza.

Gray giró su rostro hacia otro lado.

—De todas las cosas con las que lo puedes comparar, ¿te decides por un sombrero?

—A Juvia le gustan los sombreros— fue su simple respuesta.

Juvia dio un par de pasos más hacia él para poder alcanzar su cabello con ambas manos. Él no se movió del lugar y tampoco se negó al contacto. La expresión de Juvia al ver fijamente su cabeza empezaba a incomodar a Gray.

—Juvia cree que los sombreros le quedarían bien— Gray no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las palabras e inmediatamente le dio la espalda a la chica. —, verlo con sombrero haría que a Juvia le gustase aún más Gray-sama— confesó.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo vergonzoso que era para él la situación del sombrero de gato, así que decidió no comentar nada más, pero la voz de Gray fue la que rompió el corto silencio.

—Vete olvidando de eso.

Juvia no logró ver la sonrisa formarse en el rostro de Gray.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
